fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Magic
Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Description User of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Spells Ahatake's Spells *'Judgement '(判決 Hanketsu): A spell that requires time to charge, Ahatake's builds up a great amount of magical energy, then releases it into the form of a flaming meteor, which descends upon the opponent. Alicia's Spells *'Spark Up' (アップ火花 Appu Hibana): Alicia snaps her fingers and any object in her sight bursts into flame. This is commonly used to ignite her whip. Aoki's Spells *'Bonfire' (たき火 Takibi): Aoki creates a large fireball and then directs it's path with hand movements. *'Phoenix Flame' (フェニックス炎 Fenikkisu-En): Aoki generates a large amount of fire and forms into the shape of a phoenix which is able to attack the opponent without the need of Aoki's movement. :*'Phoenix Flock' (フェニックスは群がる Fenikkisu wa Muragaru): Similar to the above technique; Aoki creates several smaller versions of the fire phoenix. *'Tera Incineration' (テラの焼却 Tera no Shōkyaku): Aoki's body becomes enveloped in fire and then spreads out and burns the environment around him. Castor's Spells *'Torch of the Great King' (大王のトーチ Daiou no Touchi) is a master-level fire spell created by Castor Troy. Using an immense level of magic, Troy creates a large sphere of pure fire that seems to act as a miniture sun. He then throws it at an opponent in hopes of completely destroying them, on impact the opponent becomes absorbed into the massive fireball and is burned alive. Though, if thrown directly below the user, he can create completely annihilate anything around him into nothing but ash. Chiasa's Spells *'Wave of Fire' (消防波 Shōbō-Ha): Chiasa's sword's blade begins to glow red and as she swings her blade, it releases a large wave of fire which attacks the opponent. Nova's Spells *'Pyro Burst' (ピロは、バースト Piro wa, Bāsuto): Nova's apparent signature attack, He turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several Buildings in one shot. *'Heat Shot' (ヒートショット Hīto Shotto): Nova shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *'Fire Gun' (火災銃 Kasai Jū): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Nova turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. *'Heat Spark' (熱火花 Netsu Hibana): Nova creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. *'Flame Restrict' (炎を制限 Honō o Seigen): After using Heat Spark to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Nova sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Raijin' (雷神 Lightning God): Nova's ultimate technique and is the source of his nickname "Raijin". After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), He then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. Sanjo's Spells *'Fire Carnival' (火災カーニバル Kasai Kānibaru): Sanjo launches a torrent of fireballs at the opponent. Saijo's Spells *'Burning Demon' (魔燃焼, Ma Nensho): Saijo engulf his hands in fire and charges at his opponent. He also does many hit combos when in close contact and finishes with a spinning uppercut. *'Endgame' (大詰め, Ōdzume): He stores heat to his hands charges at his foe, and grabs em. He then attacks by setting his foe on fire and then creating an explosion *'Multiple Flame Fists:' He focuses his flames to his fists and attacks with a 3 to 8 hit combos. (Unamed) *'Scorching Soul Fist' (灼熱魂拳 Shakunetsu Tamashīken): He lights both his hands on fire and attacks with rapid fire punches. Each punch is burning the spots he hits. *'Divine Techniques' (真神技法 Magami Gihō): **'Grand Fire Bomb'(壮大火炎爆弾,'' Sōdai Kaen Bakudan''):'' When executing this attack, Saijo would engulf himself in with immense magical powers. He then focuses the power to his hands a shoots a enormous fire ball that is about 10 times his height in a straight line towards his opponent. **'Sun God's Flaming Sword''' (太陽神燃える剣, Taiyō-shin Moeruken): Saijo would ignite his entire body in his own flames. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to do another punch but focuses as a giant cannon type of blast attack. **'True Burning Art: Cataclysmic Overkill' (真の焼成激変過剰, Shin no Shōsei: Gekihen Kajō): This is his most powerful move he created. He would release a latent but overpower flow of magical power. Then he would release a maxed out level of fire magic at his disposal. He will then use all of his techniques he learned before using his final move. When he's ready, he would then he would raise his hand and store everything inside, then smashes the ground releasing a giant surge of power and fire within a 35 mile radius. Like the Fairy Law, it only harms any that he thinks is his enemy. Hiroya's Spells *'Aohato' (青鳩 Blue Dove): This spell summons forth several blue doves composed entirely of blue fire; and which can be telepathically manipulated by Hiroya from afar - the doves themselves are customized in a way to opt for detonation when they come close to the targetted enemy; resulting a violent explosion of blue flames that can cause severe burns - the doves can be manipulated four at a time and Hiroya generally uses them tactically in battle to get a greater advantage. By adding abit more energy, Hiroya can choose to create an additional pair of wings on the doves, which doubles their speed and makes them quite difficult to follow with ones eyes. *'Aowashi' (青鷲 Blue Eagle): Similiar to Aohato, Aowashi summons forth a single large eagle composed of blue flames; this eagle is many times bigger than the doves and roughly equal a large boulder in size - if Aohato is coordinated ranged assault; Aowashi is a siege weapon that when detonating results in a very large explosion that completely devastates a large area; in most cases trying to flee from the explosion is quite hopeless given its sheer scope, though if timed correctly it is possible to defend against the full force of it; the eagle is also very fast, even faster than the doves, but due to its great size it is much easier to notice and it seems to have trouble manuevering efficiently and it cannot pursue opponents who take quick unexpected turns. Richard's Spells *'Pyroclastic Flow' (火砕流 Kasairyū) a technique created using Fire Magic as a base. Richard creates a stream of flames by exerting magical power, at which, by altering the composition of the flames, he is able to change it's form to the point where it becomes similar to a liquid. Richard is then able to direct these flames with his hand motions to create an encompassing "river" of flames, making it difficult to escape from. Variations Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Celtic Guardian Category:Caster Magic